1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle chain splitter, and more particularly to a chain splitter that is adapted for disconnecting a bicycle chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chain splitter comprises: a splitter body 11 and an actuating rod 12. One end of the assembly seat 11 is formed with a guiding hole 111. The guiding hole 111 is formed with inner threads 112. An assembly space 113 is defined in the middle of the splitter body 11, in the assembly space 113 is formed an engaging portion 114 for engaging with a chain A to be splitted. The splitter body 11 further includes a through hole 115 at the other end thereof, and the through hole 115 is aligned with the guiding hole 111. The actuating rod 12 is to be inserted into the guiding hole 111 of the splitter body 11, and the actuating rod 12 is formed with outer threads 121 in the external wall thereof for meshing with the inner threads 112 of the guiding hole 111. The actuating rod 12 is coaxially formed with a push rod 122 for pushing a positioning pin of the chain A. Further analysis of the above structure shows that the conventional device 10 has the following problems:
The method of connecting a chain A requires to align the assembly holes A1 to each other, then the positioning pin B can be inserted into the respective assembly holes A1. However, when two ends of a chain A are mounted on the engaging portion 114 of the assembly space 113, the user has to hold the chain A with one hand while rotating the actuating rod 12 with the other, so that it is difficult for him to align the assembly holes A1 to allow for insertion of the positioning pin B into the assembly holes A1 of two ends of the two chain A. In this case, if the positioning member B is misaligned and the push rod 122 keeps pushing it, it is likely to damage the chain A.
In order to solve the above problems, the inventor of the present invention has invented an improved chain splitter.